ZYdAimp (Imp1)/Purple
Robin's first game Normal level. Capital on food-rich (4+4+2) western isthmus with rail started north-east towards scrub and cotton then horses and hardwood. Build six processors and order two Indiaman. Train expert and two untrained workers. Offer nothing. Bid for hardware (to raise price, not to buy), cotton, wool, timber. *Diplomacy: Dev will soon have wool and may have minerals; Hax City has hardwood; Ord won't produce timber in the next 5 turns; Zimm City has scrub and quick access to cotton and lots more timber; Kem could be producing from 4 hardwood at its first depot and two more from its second but has the worst nation; Deneb could produce 1 timber at its first depot and more at its next, maybe with minerals; so demand for timber won't be extreme, whereas we definitely want to have friendly timber-vendors in the long term. See below for MN notes; consulates in Bru(TiCtClIr), Hur(TiCtIrWl), Man(IrWlTiCt), Pra(ClTiWlCt), Zin(TiWlCtCl); not Wod: it's an invasion target (and we should seriously consider DW the moment anyone puts an embassy there). Nobody favors us right now. Our five have: Timber 5, 3 of them in top place; cotton 5; wool 4; coal 3 (#1 #3 #4); iron 3 ((#1 #3 #4); so no notable shortages that might guide us to a sixth consulate, but coal and iron should be next, based on complementing the MNs we manage to get favoring us most of the time. ;Trade: *Hdw: we and 5 MNs bid; unsurprisingly no offers (Zimm2 Kem0 us4 Hax2 Dev0 Ord3 Den0 at first offer) (and we are guaranteed 1 wool and 4 timber) *Cott: Ded1(Kem>us...) Man1(us#1); we+Kem+Ord+Den bid. Man offers 1@102: buy 1 (Zimm2 Kem0 us4 Hax2 Dev0 Ord3 Den0). Ded offers 1@102: no (Zimm2 Kem0 us3 Hax2 Dev0 Ord0 Den0). *Wool: Hur1(us#1) Pon1(us#4) Pra3(us#4); we+Dev+Ord+Den bid. Hur offers 1@100: buy 1 (Zimm2 Kem0 us2 Hax2 Dev0 Ord0 Den0). Pra offers 2@100: no (Zimm2 Kem0 us2 Hax2 Dev0 Ord0 Den0). *Timb: Wod4(us#1) Zin8 (us#7); 7 bids. Wod offers 4@103: (by now there are only 4 other holds left, so we can be sure of 2 from Zin, so:) no (Zimm0 Kem0 us2 Hax0 Dev0 Ord0 Den0). Zin offers 4@103: buy 2. ;Conclusion: bt 4 for 408, net -508, bal +5692, CL 200. Summer 1815 *Other nations: Man (+Kem consul), Hur (+Hax consul), and Zin (+Zimm consul) favor us; give them all 5% to try to keep ahead. Bru (+Kem+Ord consuls) favors Den, and Pra (+Kem consul) favors Kem: give them each 10% to try to swing. Unconsulated MNs: Lok (ClCt), Pon (CtTiWl), Wod (IrTiCtCl!!), Twe (Ir). Zaz, with no displayed exports, has consulates from Dev and Zimm and favors Ord: stupid AI? No sign of railroads out from any other capital. Merchant marine: Zimm6 Kem8 us12 Hax6 Dev8 Ord8 Den8. *Us: Prosp fails and tries another nearby hill. Engr heads N-E. Make lum, fab, clo, hdw; 8 idle labor, 11 spare processables; 4 paper, 20 food, 0 grain, 2 fruit, 1 meat. Offer 1 fur (currently 906; clo is 882, hdw 954); bid for 0 hdw, 2+ cot, 2+ wool, 4+ timb. ;Trade *Fur: Den3 Ord2 Dev3 Hax2 us1 Kem3; 3 bids; sold 1. Guaranteed 5 cot, 4 wool, 0 timb *Hdw: no offers; we and 4 MNs bid. (Zimm3 Kem8 us11 Hax5 Dev8 Ord4 Den8) *Cott: Bru2 Ded1(Ord>us...) Pon2 Man1 Iss2(us#5); we+Zimm+Kem+Dev+Ord bid. Bru offers 2@111: buy 2 (Zimm3 Kem8 us9 Hax5 Dev8 Ord4 Den8). Man offers 1@106: buy 1; then a careless double click gets us 2 from Pon (Zimm3 Kem8 us6 Hax5 Dev6 Ord3 Den8). *Wool: Pra3 Zin1; we+Hax+Den bid. Pra offers 3@110: buy 3 (Zimm3 Kem8 us3 Hax5 Dev6 Ord3 Den8). Zin offers 1@105: buy 1. *Timb: Kes2(Dev>Kem>Ord>us...); 7 bids. *Conclusion: sold Pra fur 774(861); bt 9 for 965; net -291, bal +5251, CL 257. Fall 1815 *Other nations: Bru, Man, Pra favor us; Hur favors Hax (10%) so up to 10; Zin favors Zimm (10%). We're clear leader in Projection, partly because we are the only GP with any Interior Strength or Industry. We're on our 3rd length of rail; Hax shows 1, no others shown. *Us: Make 2 fab, fur, clo, hdw; 6 idle labor, 12 spare processables, 4 pap, 20 food, 0 grain, 4 fruit, 2 meat. Offer clo(881), hdw(1001); bid for 0+ cott, 4+ timb, 2+ coal, 2+ iron. ;Trade *Clo: Ord1 Hax1 Us1 Zimm1; 7 bids. Sold 1. *Hdw: us1; 7 bids. Sold 1. Guaranteed 0 cott, all 5 timb, all 6 coal. all 0 iron! *Cott: Kath1(Zimm>Kem>us...) Pon2(Dev>Kem>us); 6 bid - no Ord. No offers (Zimm4 Kem8 us10 Hax3 Dev3 Ord4 Den8). *Timb: Bru3 Man2; 7 bid. Bru offers 3@125: buy 3 (Zimm4 Kem8 us7 Hax3 Dev3 Ord4 Den8). Man offers 2@119: buy 2 (Zimm4 Kem8 us5 Hax3 Dev3 Ord4 Den8). *Coal: Pra6; 7 bids. Pra offers 6@127: buy 5. *Iron: no offers; 7 bids *Conclusion: sold Bru clo 816(907), Pra hdw 954(1061); bt 10 for 1248; net +422, bal +5523, CL 408. Winter 1816 *Other nations: Bru+Man+Pra+Hur favor us; cut Bru to 5% =Ord=Kem; cut Pra to 5% =Kem. Hax 2 rail sections; no other GP has rail or port/depot. *Status: Interior Strength: ours is double that of the next 4; Kem and Den have none. Industry almost the same except ours is over 3 times the next group. *us: start port. Prosp still out of luck. Make 2 lum, 2 fab, clo, hdw; 4 idle labor, 12 spare processables, 4 paper, 20 food, 0 grain, 6 fruit, 3 meat. Offer clo, hdw; fur price 837; ; bid for 1+ cott, 2+ wool, 3+ timb, 2+ iron. ;Trade *Clo: us1; 4 bids. Sold 1. Guaranteed 3 wool, 2 timb. *Hdw: us1; 3 bids. Sold 1. *Cott: Zin1(Zimm>us...); we+Zimm+Dev+Ord+Den bid (Zimm5 Kem5 us10 Hax6 Dev8 Ord8 Den5). *Wool: Wod1(Kem>us>Hax) Pra3; 3 bids. Pra offers 3@107: buy 3 (Zimm5 Kem4 us7 Hax2 Dev8 Ord8 Den5). *Timb: Hur6(Hax>us...) Pon2(us#4) Man2 Kes2(us#5); 7 bids. Hur offers 2@127: buy 2 (Zimm5 Kem4 us7 Hax2 Dev8 Ord8 Den5). Man offers 2@121: buy 2. *Iron: Kath1(us#5) Kes1(us#5). No offers. *Conclusion: sold Man clo 887(934), Twe hdw 1082; bt 7 for 817; net +1052, bal +3575, CL 564. Spring 1816 *Other nations: Put Zin up to 10% to match Zimm. Wod still no consul. Hax 3 rail (into horses); no sign of other GP rail or port/depot - but do we need to have someone next to a GP province to see its development? *Status: Dev and Ord have improved industry and are clear #2equal. *us: still no Prosp. Make 2 lum, 2 fab, fur, clo, hdw; 2 idle labor before we ordered training for 2 untrained; 9 spare processable, 2 paper, 20 food, 8 fruit, 4 meat. Offer clo, hdw; bid for 1+ cott(108), 3+ wool(98), 3+ timb, 2+ iron. ;Trade *Clo: Ord1 us1 Zimm1; 4 bids. Sold 1. *Hdw: us1; 5 bids. Sold 1. Guaranteed 8 wool, 2 timb, 2 iron! *Cott: Kath1(us#6). Nuff sed (Zimm5 Kem8 us10 Hax6 Dev8 Ord6 Den8). *Wool: Man4 Pra3 Kes1; we bid. Pra offers 3@104: buy 1 (Zimm5 Kem8 us9 Hax6 Dev8 Ord6 Den8). (Now Kimm's numbers guarantee us another 3 timber.) Man offers 4@99: buy 2. Apparent double click: Kes offers 4@99: buy 1 (Zimm2 Kem8 us6 Hax6 Dev8 Ord6 Den8). *Timb: Pon2 Zin8(Kimm>us...); 7 bids. Zin offers 5@132: buy 2 (Zimm2 Kem8 us4 Hax6 Dev8 Ord6 Den8). Pon offers 2@120: buy 2 (Zimm2 Kem4 us2 Hax6 Dev3 Ord4 Den5). *Iron: Sin1(us#7) Kath1(Ord>us...) Hur2 Kes1(us#6); 7 bids. Hur offers 2@138: buy 2. *Conclusion: sold Iss clo 943, Pra hdw 1012(1125); bt 10 for 1177; net +678, bal +4053, CL 703. Summer 1816 *Other nations: Zin still favors Zimm, but all GP relationships are still yellow. Unconsulated MNs: Lok(ClCt) Pon(CtTiWl) Wod(IrTiCtCl) Twe(Ir). Pon has been a frequent offeror of things we bid for, not always favoring us: consider consulate, but next turn we start transporting 3 tim and 1 cot, so less pressure. *us: Prosp gold east of Kallichea; no depot imminent so no miner wanted yet. Make 2 lum, 2 fab, 2 steel, fur, clo, hdw (i.e. full industrial capacity apart from rail and food); 0 idle labor; 5 spare processables, 2 pap, 20 food, 0 grain, 10 fruit, 5 meat. Offer clo, fur, hdw; bid for 0+ cott, 4+ wool, 3+ timb, 2+ iron. ;Trade *Clo: Ord1 us1; 4 bids. Sell 1. *Fur: us1; 4 bids. Sell 1 *Hdw: us1; 6 bids. Sell 1 (Zimm6 Kem8 us9 Hax4 Dev8 Ord6 Den8). *Cott: Sin2 Bru2 Kath1 Iss2; Kem+Dev no bid. Bru offers 2@19: buy 1 (Zimm4 Kem8 us8 Hax4 Dev8 Ord5 Den8). *Wool: Pon1 Man4 Kes1; Kem+us+Dev+Den bid. Man offers 4@99: buy 2 (Zimm4 Kem6 us6 Hax4 Dev7 Ord5 Den8). Pon offers 1@95: buy 1 (Zimm4 Kem6 us5 Hax4 Dev7 Ord5 Den8). *Timb: Wod4(Zimm>us>...) Pra3; 7 bids. Pra offers 3 @137: buy 3 (Zimm2 Kem6 us2 Hax4 Dev7 Ord5 Den8). Wod offers 2@125: no (Zimm2 Kem4 us2 Hax1 Dev2 Ord3 Den8). *Iron: Sin1 Bru1 Kath1 Twe1(Kem>us>...) Hur2 Man5; 7 bids. Man offers 5@131: buy 1 (Zimm2 Kem4 us1 Hax0 Dev1 Ord2 Den8). Hur offers 1@131: buy 1. *Conclusion: (just what we wanted though not as cheap as possible) sold Zin clo 864(961), Pra fur 842(936), Hur hdw 1062(1181); bt 9 for 1085; net +1583, bal +5636, CL 910 Fall 1816 Port built (on rail but that's irrelevant); engr heads east. Transporting 3 meat, 4 fruit, 4 grain, 3 timber, 1 fibre; 1 fruit wasted. Make 2 lum, 2 fab, 2 steel, 1 fur, 1 clo, 1 hdw: a perfect fit; 2 spare processables, 2 paper, 20 food, 0 gr, 12 fr, 6 mt. But there will probably be more timber arriving next turn, so let's expand lumber mill now (changing some of those figures). Result 4 idle labor, so we train an expert. *Status: Council projection puts us away ahead, with Den and Kem equal last and the others midway. Interior Strength: we're more than double #2Dev and Den has none! Industry, even more extreme. *Market: Offer 1 clo, 1 fur, 1 hdw; bid for 3+ wool, 5+ timb, 1+ coal, 2+ iron (which could give us another perfect purchasing round if we ease up on the timber). *Trade: Guaranteed 1 wool, all 3 timb, 6 coal, 8 iron! *Clo: Hax1 us1; 4 bids. Sell 1. *Fur: Dev1 Hax1 us1 Kem1; 3 bids. *Hdw: Ord1 us1 Zimm1; 6 bids. Sell 1 (Zimm5 Kem7 us10 Hax4 Dev6 Ord5 Den8). *Wool: Hur1 Wod1(Kem>us>...); Zimm+Ord no bid. Hur offers 1@107: buy 1 (Zimm5 Kem6 us9 Hax4 Dev6 Ord5 Den8). *Timb: Pra3; 7 bids. Pra offers 3@145: buy 3 (Zimm5 Kem6 us6 Hax4 Dev6 Ord5 Den8). *Coal: Sin2 Ded4 Wod1 Lok2(Kem>Ord>us...) Pra6(us>Kem>Ord...); Dev+Den no bid. Pra offers 6@130: buy 1 (Zimm5 Kem3 us5 Hax3 Dev6 Ord2 Den8). Lok offers 2@119: buy 1 (Zimm2 Kem3 us4 Hax2 Dev6 Ord2 Den8). *Iron: Sin1 Bru1 Kath1 Hur2 Man5 Kes1; Hur offers 2@137: buy 1 (Zimm2 Kem3 us3 Hax2 Dev6 Ord2 Den8). Man offers 5@131: buy 2 (Zimm2 Kem3 us1 Hax0 Dev5 Ord1 Den8). Bru offers 1@131: buy 1. Poor old Deneb again has sold nothing and bought nothing except maybe iron. Not a good start for a nation that Davidk said he was interested in! *Conclusion: sold Bru clo 931(980), Pra hdw 1094(1216); bt 10 for 1321; net +604, bal +5140, CL 1021. Winter 1817 Engr heads N-E for more timb and grain. Expand steel mill to 4; 6 idle labor. Make 2 pap, 1 lum, 1 fab, 2 steel, 1 clo; 4 spare processables, 20 food, 0 gr, 14 fr, 8 mt. *Status: No increases in merchant capacity. Nobody else has reached our previous labor level, let alone caught up to our current 20; at least Deneb now has some labor. We maintain a diplomatic lead; our relationship with Pram is up to neutral; nobody else has one of those. *GP development: Deneb has built a fort; Devron has built 2 rail lengths (so we don't have to be adjacent to see them); Haxaco has built 4 rail lengths; Kem has built a fort; Ordune has built a fort; Zimm has built 2 rail lengths *Market: Offer 1 clo, 1 fur; bid for 3+ wool, 5+ timb, 3+ coal, 2+ iron. *Trade: Guaranteed: the only wool, 3 of 5 timb, 10 of 11 coal, 8 of 11 iron. *Clo: us 1; 2 bids. Sell 1. *Fur: Den1 Ord1 Hax1 us1 Zimm1; 8 bids. Sell 1 (Zimm5? Kem7 us10 Hax5 Dev8 Ord5 Den6). *Wool: Pon1; Kem+Hax no bid. Pon offers 1@102: buy 1 (Zimm5 Kem7 us9 Hax5 Dev8 Ord5 Den6). *Timb: Bru3 Pon2(us#5); 7 bids. Bru offers 3@144: buy 3 (Zimm3 Kem7 us6 Hax5 Dev8 Ord5 Den6). *Coal: Ded4 Wod1 Pra6; Den+Ord no bid. Pra offers 6@132: buy 1 (Zimm3 Kem4 us5 Hax5 Dev8 Ord5 Den6). Ded offers 4@120: buy 2 (Zimm2 Kem4 us3 Hax5 Dev4 Ord5 Den6). *Iron: Sin1 Bru1 Kath1 Hur2 Man5 Kes1; 7 bids. Hur offers 2@137: buy 1 (Zimm2 Kem4 us2 Hax4 Dev4 Ord5 Den6). Man offers 5@131: buy 1 (Zimm2 Kem4 us1 Hax3 Dev4 Ord4 Den6). Bru offers 2@137: buy 1. *Conclusion: sold Twe clo 989, Pra fur 874(972); bt 10 for 1305; net +458, bal +5448, CL 1105. Spring 1817 Cut Pram to 5% (=Kem). Engr pushes on to depot spot. Order freightcar #16; make 3 lum, 1 fab, 4 steel, 1 clo; 2 spare processables, 2 paper, 20 food, 0 gr, 16 fr, 10 mt. *Market: offer 1 clo, 1 fur; bid for 3+ wool, 5+ timb, 4+ coal, 3+ iron. *Trade: *Clo: *Fur: *Wool: * *Subsidy percentages: Bru5 Man5 Pra5 Hur10 Zin10 ;Merchant space (for pasting at start of trade) (Zimm6 Kem8 us12 Hax6 Dev8 Ord8 Den8). ;Minor Nation data Only two have everything: Bru and Wod (each with cotton). Those with timber and both fibres are: Hur (+Iron), Man (+Iron), Pon (+0), Pra (+Coal), Zin (+Coal). Others with timber are: Ido (+wool+iron), Kes (+wool+iron). So total exports: 12 cotton, 9 wool (meaning that cotton may tend to be cheaper), 9 timber, 8 coal, 9 iron. #1-listing exports: 3 cotton, 2 wool, 4 timber (Bru Hur Kes Zin), 3 coal, 3 iron. Those that have timber at #2 are Ido Pon Pra Wod. Timber at #3: Man (IrWlTiCt). #4: none. Clever strategy for a GP really keen on timber might be to send consuls to Bru, Hur, Man, Pra, Wod, Zin - or initially just to Bru, Hur, Wod, Zin, then on next turn see if any timber-vendor has no consulates. Category:Game reports (Imp1) Category:ZYdAimp (Imp1)